Portable telecommunications devices, such as handheld radiotelephones (e.g., cellular telephones), have become increasingly popular for both personal and commercial use. With their increase in popularity, handheld radiotelephones have also been undergoing miniaturization to facilitate storage and portability. Indeed, some contemporary radiotelephone models are only 9-12 centimeters in length.
Handheld radiotelephones typically utilize rechargeable batteries for supplying operational power thereto. Devices for recharging batteries from an alternating current (AC) power source are well known. An exemplary charging device for recharging batteries within a handheld radiotelephone is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,234 to Chang.
Increasingly, handheld radiotelephones are being equipped with features once reserved for desktop telephones. For example, radiotelephones are being equipped with speaker phone features that allow "hands-free" operation. Accordingly, there is a need to support radiotelephones on a desktop, wall or other surface to facilitate hands-free operation. In addition, it would be desirable to recharge the batteries within a radiotelephone when the radiotelephone is supported for hands-free operation. Unfortunately, charging devices designed for desktop support of a radiotelephone may be ill-suited for supporting a radiotelephone on a wall or other non-horizontal surface.